


Sanctuary

by BrittneyBabbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, Top Miya Osamu, this is the first fic I've written without explicit ace representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittneyBabbles/pseuds/BrittneyBabbles
Summary: Shuugo knows what he wants. He wants Samu hot and thick inside of him taking him apart. Yet the words are stuck in his throat. This want and desire are so different than anything he’s experienced with any previous partner, and the thought of asking Samu to fuck him is flustering him beyond belief.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/gifts), [sunny_seize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/gifts).



> Just a totally self indulgent Bottom Meian fic. Also, shout out to Nia for constantly hyping me up whenever I wanted to just give up on it and to Tina for beta reading the key smashes I sent her.

Shuugo has never given much thought to his sexuality. Not once he got his first real taste of the joys of volleyball. The adrenaline rushing through his veins at a perfectly timed shutout block, a difficult receive reflecting off of his arms straight to where he wanted it to go, the thrum of his heartbeat pumping in his ears and the burn in his palm, at the final spike to end a brutal rally. His sole focus and passion all pointed towards volleyball: chasing that joy, the rush, the need for more..more..more.. 

He’s never been in a committed relationship. He’s had sexual encounters; he’s a 30 year adult man, but it’s all been quick and dirty - a rush to finish before helping them find their clothes and sneaking them out of his hotel room. 

And all of them were women. 

Time, experience, and reaching all these goals he had set for himself within his chosen profession has tempered his chase for that rush and that overwhelming flame fueled by the need for more. Instead of being the young and reckless member of the team, he grew and became a leader and trusted confidante, a highly respected member that all the other players come to with their problems both on and off the court. 

Taking care of his teammates and friends means always nurturing, guiding, leading, and carrying the responsibility. He’s helped guide many of his teammates through relationship crises, including handling the ridiculous and chaotic mess that was Atsumu pining over Sakusa. Communication should NOT be that difficult. 

Lack of control, self awareness, and the inability to communicate are all weaknesses he’s learned to overcome with years of experience and trails of past lovers left in his wake. Who needs someone else when they only complicate things? Shuugo’s used to being in control, revels in it, and adding another person threatens that control. 

But here, in the sanctuary of Osamu’s bed.. With Osamu resting between his legs, kissing the breath from Shuugo’s lungs as he pushes Shuugo further back into the soft covers.. With Osamu’s weight settling on top of him, his hands gripping firmly onto Shuugo’s waist and guiding his hips.. With his mouth hot, harsh and branding, leaving a dark roadmap of adoration along his skin..

Here, Shuugo finds relenting control isn’t _quite_ so difficult. 

His skin tingles as Samu ruts into him, lips tracing his jawline and nipping at the shell of his ear. Shuugo’s hands travel across the expanse of Samu’s chest and back, reveling in the muscles underneath before slipping up and under Samu’s shirt. He digs his hands into the warm skin of Samu's lower back, pulling him closer and groaning as Samu’s hands grip tighter. Samu lets out a breathy laugh, leaning in to kiss Shuugo deep and wet before pulling back to remove his shirt and tugging Shuugo’s off as well.

“Whatcha want tonight?” Samu whispers into Shuugo’s heated skin as he trails his tongue slowly across the expanse of his chest, stopping every few moments to nip and suck a map of possession onto the man below him. His hands are certain as they undo Shuugo’s pants. 

Shuugo’s head is hazy, and zeroed in on Samu’s mouth, hot and wet against his skin. His hips jump, seeking friction when Samu bites into him, dragging his teeth along Shuugo’s collarbone before soothing the already blooming skin with his tongue. 

“Shuugo…” Samu removes both their pants and exhales tightly as he settles back in between Shuugo’s legs; hot and heated skin against hot and heated skin. “What do ya want tonight?”

Shuugo knows what he wants. He wants Samu hot and thick inside of him taking him apart. Yet the words are stuck in his throat. This want and desire are so different than anything he’s experienced with any previous partner, and the thought of asking Samu to fuck him is flustering him beyond belief.

“Hey.. Ya okay? We can just stick to the usual, or I can suck ya off. I won’t even make you fuck me, old man. I know ya are probably tired.” Samu teases each word with a roll of his hips, causing Shuugo to let out little breathy gasps. He digs his hands into Samu’s sides, holding him still. 

“Samu.. I want ya to fuck me.” The words pull a gasp from Samu’s mouth as a blush quickly spreads across his face and neck. 

“Ya sure? Just cause I brought it up today doesn’t mean we have to do it! I like our normal.” 

“I want to. If you still want to..” Shuugo’s words are swallowed by Samu pressing close and kissing him deeply, stealing the breath from his lungs.

“Fuck yeah! I want to. I’m gonna make ya feel so good!” Samu rolls them so he can reach the top drawer in the bedside table, pulling lube and condoms out. He snares Shuugo’s mouth in another heated kiss, groaning as Shuugo ruts up against him. 

“Be patient. I’ll take good care of ya, love.” Samu smirks as he settles back in between Shuugo’s thighs. Samu licks a hot strip up Shuugo’s cock, tongue swirling around the tip and dragging a ragged moan from Shuugo’s mouth. He continues to tease Shuugo’s cock as he warms the lube between his hands. Shuugo’s body involuntary tenses, clenching as Samu teases his finger inside. 

“Ya gotta relax for me, babe.” Samu breathes the words before taking Shuugo back into his mouth. A familiar warm heat begins to pool in Shuugo’s gut, and he chokes on a gasp, fisting his hands into the sheets underneath them as Samu’s finger curls inside of him, sending sparks dancing up his spine. 

He’s fingered himself open before, and it had never done anything for him. This though, this is so different. Samu’s mouth is hot and wet working him over, and his strong slender fingers slowly, so slowly, opening him up is... _intense_. When Samu runs his tongue over his slit, Shuugo fists a hand into his hair, pulling.

“Sa.... Samu.. fuck... You gotta stop, or I’m gonna cum.”

“I like working ya up, Shuugo,” murmurs Samu, “I wanna taste ya..”

“Fuck…Samu.. I wanna come on your dick.” 

Samu groans, resting his forehead against Shuugo’s hip. “You can't just say that when I’m already wound so tight just looking at ya like this.” A chuckle eases out of Shuugo as he tugs on Samu’s hair.

“C’mere.” They kiss slowly, breath mingling, chests pressing close, Samu’s heart dances an erratic cadence in his chest. He slips a hand into Shuugo’s hair and tugs him up for another kiss. This one stays on their lips: soft and slow, wet exchanges of breath and tongue until Samu works two fingers back in, mouth trailing down Shuugo’s jaw as he throws his head back, gasping and writhing underneath him. Samu takes his time working Shuugo up to the point of pleasure over and over until he’s fucking back onto Samu’s fingers. 

“Samu, are ya gonna fuck me or just tease me the whole time?” His taunt is punctuated with a whine as Samu pulls his fingers out. 

“You sure ya’re ready? Want this to be good for you.” Samu breathes against Shuugo’s throat as his teeth leave a brand of a reminder.

“Want you in me, Samu. I was promised a good time.” Samu smirks before pulling back and ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth before sliding it on.

“Have you been practicing that?” Shuugo chuckles, propping himself up on his forearms; heated gaze straying from Samu’s face and trailing down his body then back up.

“Nah, I always open wrappers that way when I’m in a hurry.”

He slicks on some lube and lines himself up while his heart performs its own drum core in his chest. As he begins to slide inside, Samu pulls back just enough to watch Shuugo’s face as he sinks in. To watch the flush flood his cheeks with each tiny motion forward. To see the way his eyes flutter shut when Samu’s hips press flush and pulse inside him.

Samu feels so warm. It’s not the first time he’s topped, but the sensation feels like it’s brand new because it’s the first time it’s been _Shuugo_ gasping and wanting underneath him. It’s Shuugo’s cheeks he’s brushing with his thumbs as he twitches and adjusts. It’s Shuugo’s body flush against his. It’s Shuugo’s eyes slowly opening, filled with lust at the sight of Samu hovering above him. It’s so tight and hot and overwhelming that his arms tremble underneath him, trying to hold him steady. 

“Shuugo, you’re so tight. I’m gonna embarrass myself.” Samu groans as he buries his face against Shuugo’s neck. “Are ya okay?” Samu whispers.

“Yeah… it’s strange. It’s so full.”

“Let me know when I can move.”

Shuugo was silent for a few moments, his hands gripping tightly onto the muscles in Samu’s back. Gradually, Samu felt him relax underneath him and his legs slowly wrapped up and around Samu’s waist.

“Alright.”

Samu begins thrusting gently at first, working up a rhythm as they both continue adjusting. He slides his hands over Shuugo’s torso, kneading his fingers into his heated skin at a steady tempo.

“Shit, Shuugo, I thought your thighs felt like heaven, but nothing compares to this.”

Samu’s mouth moves across Shuugo’s throat, alternating between soft kisses and possessive marks bright red on tan skin. Shuugo’s hands rake up his back and pull his head up toward him, slipping his tongue into Samu’s mouth, sparking fireworks to erupt in Samu’s brain. It urges a ravenous desire in Samu, and the dam holding him back finally snaps under the strain. He begins to thrust faster and plunge deeper into Shuugo, and the man underneath him throws his head back against the pillow with moans and gasps of, “More.. More.. Harder,” ripping out of his throat. Samu wants. He wants to be the only one to hear these sounds and the only name falling from Shuugo’s tongue when he’s wrought out and wanting and chasing release.

“Samu… please..”

“I gotcha ya, love. I gotcha.” He grips Shuugo’s leaking cock, firmly stroking in time to his thrusts. The heat pooling in his gut turns to molten lava. “Fuck, Shuugo.” His pace speeds up and his thrusts become erratic. He pumps Shuugo faster, matching the rising cadence of Shuugo’s gasps and moans. Shuugo clenches tight around him, a silent gasp falling from his mouth as blunt nails dig into Samu’s back, sending him over the edge with Samu’s name on his tongue. 

Panting, Samu gingerly pulls out, leaning over to drop the condom into the wastebasket before strong, muscled arms wrap around him, pulling him back against Shuugo’s chest. Samu huffs a laugh, leaning up to capture Shuugo’s mouth in a soft kiss. “Thank ya for trusting me with that.”

“Mmmm, love you.” 

“Shu, we should go shower. Get cleaned up.” Shuugo grumbles, pulling Samu tighter and burying his face in his neck. “Okay.. okay.. Just let me get a washcloth.”

“A minute..” Shuugo murmurs against Samu’s throat. “Just wanna be here with you for a bit first.”

“Alright, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!  
> If you enjoyed please drop a Kudo or a comment!  
> Come join me in anime and Haikyuu chaos on twitter BrittneyBabbles


End file.
